


7th winter

by 14hrflight (25postcards)



Series: winters [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 10:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12746154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25postcards/pseuds/14hrflight
Summary: prompt: garland





	7th winter

Louis might be a Christmas Eve baby, but Harry is Christmas. He’s got merry eyes framed by pretty garland lashes. His mouth is chrysanthemum red and tastes like candy canes, even in June. Louis traces down the ski slopes of his hips, his skin warming Louis’ ever cold hands like the lick of a fireplace. They’re making out against palm trees in Los Angeles. Harry’s in a tank top and he’s sweating and when Louis licks it away, he tastes like mulled wine. “Lou,” Harry hums, very quietly and Louis smiles as wide as summer, sucking out a strawberry bruise.

**Author's Note:**

> silverfoxlouis.tumblr.com


End file.
